EX Delta Species (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = | alt = Delta Species |prevset=EX Unseen Forces|japrevset=EX Legend Maker|japrevsetname=Mirage Forest |nextset=EX Legend Maker|janextset=EX Holon Phantoms|janextsetname=Holon Phantom }} EX Delta Species (Japanese: ホロンの研究塔 Holon Research Tower) is the name given to the first expansion of cards of the Delta Species era of the Trading Card Game. It is also the eleventh EX Series expansion. Information In Japan, Holon Research Tower was released after ; however, due to a translation issue, the sets' releases were switched in English-language territories, causing the set to be released in North America and the United Kingdom just three days after its release in Japan. However, due to Pokémon Organized Play's prereleases, for the first time in the history of the TCG, the entire set was available in English before it was in Japanese. Similar to cards belonging to Team Magma, Team Aqua and Team Rocket, the card layout was visually enhanced for δ Delta Species Pokémon: - *δ Delta Species Pokémon have a character window with a "double helix" effect. *They have "δ Delta Species" next to the character name. *They sport a "δ" symbol where the evolution stage is situated, with the evolution window being part of the "δ" in Stage 1 and Stage 2 Pokémon. The set introduces the Holon Research Tower, located in the middle of the Mirage Forest (which was introduced in , hence why it was to be released before Delta Species); it is the home of scientists who conduct research on Mew and strange new Pokémon. These Pokémon have been altered by a wave of electromagnetic radiation produced by an experiment gone awry at Holon labs. The result is a new species of Pokémon called the Delta Species, symbolized by the lower-case delta (δ). These new Pokémon possess types different from their original and some, in their fully evolved forms, are partially s. They could be considered a counterpart to in the EX series. EX Delta Species also introduces Holon's Pokémon, which are unique as they can double as Special Energy cards, and new Trainer cards which centralize themselves around the Holon Tower community. *This set contains only 3 , a record low for any set in the EX series. *The Holofoil rare design changed exclusively for δ Delta Species Pokémon, with the card border and Pokémon itself featuring a plain Holofoil treatment. *The reverse-Holofoil design for this set is similar to that of the new Holofoil rare treatment, with same foil used but only on the background image. In addition to the background, name text and rarity symbol, the reverse-Holofoil versions of the Holofoil rares now have a Holofoil border and HP text. All reverse-Holofoil feature the EX Delta Species set logo. *The secret box topper card for this set is Azumarill. *The prerelease card for this set is . |Lightning|||"Prerelease" stamp }} Charmander|Fire|||Origins 2007 promo}} Pikachu|Lightning|||San Diego Comic Con promo}} Squirtle|Water|||Games Expo 2007 promo}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Grass|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Psychic|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fire|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Psychic|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fighting|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fire|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fire|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Water|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fire|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Darkness|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Water|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Water|Metal|Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Darkness|Metal|Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Fighting|Metal|Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water|Metal|Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} Bulbasaur|Grass||Uncommon|}} Charmander|Fire||Uncommon|}} Mime|Psychic||Uncommon|}} Pikachu|Lightning||Uncommon|}} Squirtle|Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} Charmander|Fire||Common|}} Geodude|Fighting||Common|}} Pikachu|Lightning||Common|}} Squirtle|Water||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Trainer||Common|}} |Energy|Darkness|Rare|}} |Energy|Colorless|Rare|}} |Energy|Colorless|Rare|}} |Energy|Colorless|Rare|}} |Energy|Metal|Rare|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Metal||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} Bulbasaur|Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Grass|Metal|Rare Holo|}} Charmander|Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fire|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fire|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fire|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} Squirtle|Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Water|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Water|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} Pikachu|Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Lightning|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} Mime|Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Psychic|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} Geodude|Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Fighting|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Fighting|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Darkness|Metal|Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||Uncommon|}} |Metal||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |} Pack artwork de:EX Delta Species (TCG) es:Ex (TCG): Delta Species fr:EX Espèces Delta it:EX Specie Delta (GCC) ja:EX Delta Species